Chris Crumbles!
by Samantha1105
Summary: The junior prom is coming up and Chris is mainly focused on one thing, his end of the year projects! But when Danny opens Chris' eyes to asking Robin, will Chris get the courage to ask her to the prom? Samantha1105's Short Story Collection! Enjoy!
1. Robin's New Friend Chapter 1

-Chris' House, SingleTown-

"Pencils, Notebooks, Folders," I went through my checklist like every morning."Pens, textbooks, A-Scanner, it's all here!" I closed my backpack and headed out.

"CHRISTOPHER!," my mother called,"You forgot your energy bar." I took the bar from my mother and put it in my bag.

"Thanks mom!," I smiled. I gave my mother a kiss and walked to school. As always, I left at exactly 8:15am. I checked my watch and made my way to Cathy and Robin's house. I always seemed to run into Danny.

"YO CHRIS!!," he shouted from across the street. I waved and looked both ways before I crossed.

"Hey Danny," I smiled. Danny looked at my backpack.

"Why is your bookbag always so big?," he asked.

"Because I need all of my materials for education!," I replied.

"Uh-huh," Danny said. Sometimes I feel like Danny doesn't understand the importance of a good education. When I get older, I want to be the greatest scientist that has ever lived. I want to be able to find cures to all kinds of dieases and be married to the girl I love the most, but I won't get into that. School was ending in 2 weeks and I had to finish all of my end of the year projects.

"So....," Danny started,"Have you asked Robin to the prom yet?" Oh no! Not these talks with Danny again. I felt sorta dizzy. I scratched my head and thought about how to answer.

"Well.....the truth is, I haven't gone around to that yet," I smirked. Danny folded his arms and shook his head.

"That's just sad," he said,"You can't even ask your own girlfriend out or to prom!" I tried to lighten up the situation and I smiled. That didn't really help though.  
I saw Robin walking down the street with Sam and Cathy. I looked at Danny. He had that evil look on his face.

"No please, not now!," I pleaded.

"Then when?," Danny asked me. I thought for a second.

"What if I did it at lunch.....TODAY!," I asked. Danny smiled.

"That's perfect," Danny said,"Can't wait to see this."

"Me too," I said to myself.

-The Cafeteria, SingleTown Middle School-

I walked into the cafeteria with my index cards. Written on them was what I was going to say to Robin when I asked her.

"My dearest Robin...," I tried my best to rehearse all 10 index cards. I sat at a lunch table and practiced. Danny walked into the cafeteria and sat by me.

"Whatcha' doin' Romeo?," Danny asked me.

"I'm no where close to his expertice," I replied,"I'm trying to practice what I'm gonna say to Robin." Danny slapped me on my back, HARD!!!

"Don't worry," Danny said,"Just play it cool. You'll be fine!" I felt a little bit better. I guess Robin won't be hard on me or anything. After all, she is my girlfriend.

"Okay," I smiled,"I'll just play it cool!" I ripped up my index cards and threw them away. That's when Robin walked in.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!," I shouted. I was about to reach into the garbage but Danny held me back.

"What ever happened to playin it cool?," he asked.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!," I replied. I looked over at Robin and noticed something strange. Robin was walking with some other guy to a lunch table.  
"Who is that?," I asked myself. I looked closer and noticed. Robin was sitting with........MARK!!!! 


	2. Thinking Things Through Chapter 2

-The Cafeteria, SingleTown Middle School-

"What the heck?," Danny said,"I told you that Mark was no good!!" I ignored what Danny had to say and slowly made my way to her table. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Chris," she smiled. I smiled back and tried to make sence of this. Mark looked at me and frowned.

"What do you want?," Mark asked. I scratched my head. I don't really like the looks Mark gave me. It sorta freaked me out. And till this day, Mark and his friends don't know that Robin is well.......my girlfriend. I don't like using that word. It's still sorta new to my vocabulary.

"Uh...," I started,"I sorta wanna talk to Robin." Mark stared at me for a little while and got up from his seat. I guessed that meant that I could talk to her.

"So, what's up?," she asked me. I felt dizzy again. Just seeing her made me nervouse. To tell you the truth, I didn't ask her out. She sorta forced it out of me. But don't get me wrong, I WANTED to ask her a long time ago, but I'm too shy. I thought about how I was going to ask her to prom without my index cards.

"Uh.....," I said. I scratched the back of my head, it's a bad habit."I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?," she asked. I looked back at Danny. He was sitting with Sam and Cathy. They all gave me a thumbs up. I looked back at Robin.

"Uh....," I started again,"Would you want to......uh....maybe.."

"Christopher," Robin laughed,"What is it?"

"Would you want to go to.....uh....the Happy Mart with me after school." I couldn't do it. I looked at Danny. He shook his head and walked to class with Sam and Cathy.

"That's it?," Robin asked,"I always go there after school, you work there!" I giggled. I tried to lighten the situation. It usually worked with Robin. Suddenly,  
Mark walked up behind us.

"Thanks alot!," he yelled at me,"Robin was showing me how to draw for art class!!" Robin handed me a piece of paper and smiled. Then she got up and walked to class.  
I unfolded the paper on my way to class and saw what she drew. It was a picture of me wearing a tux. I knew what she was trying to tell mne but I just couldn't.

-The Happy Mart, SingleTown-

"Get this place cleaned up!!," My boss ordered me.

"Of course sir. Yes sir!," I answered. I grabbed the broom from the storage closet and started to sweep. Then I heard the front door bell. I ran to the door.  
"Welcome to Happy-"

"Shut it!," Danny yelled. I just noticed that he wasen't a customer.

"What's wrong?," I asked. Danny frowned at me.

"Poor performance dude!," he said. He meant at lunch.

"What was I supposed to do?," I asked. He got that evil look on his face. I knew he was thinking of something.

"Didn't Robin say that she comes to the Happy Mart every day after school?," Danny asked.

"Yeah," I replied,"She always buys marshmellows for Cathy and plant food for Mr. Smith."

"So why don't you ask her when she comes!," Danny said.

"But I don't know what to say," I replied,"I'm too nervouse!" Danny thought for a second. The only time Danny thought was when he was trying to make my life a mess. He never thinks things through.

"Why don't I hid behind one of the shelves and direct you through what to say?," Danny smiled. That idea wasen't half bad.

"Okay," I said,"Let's try it!" Danny waited by the tools section and I waited by the packaged treats isle. A few minutes later, I heard the bell from the front door ring. Robin marched her way to the store. I smiled and pretended to stack some candy bars on the shelves. I felt her kiss my cheek.

"Hi Christopher," Robin smiled. I felt dizzy.

"H...Hey Robin," I replied. I heard Danny whispering to me through the shelves.

"Tell her that she looks pretty!"

"Uh....you look really pretty today," I said. Robin blushed.

"Thanks," she replied looking towards the ground. Danny's plan was working.

"Ask her NOW!!!," he shouted into my ear.

"But that wasen't apart of the plan!," I replied. Robin looked up at me with sparkling eyes. I loved when she looked at me like that. But it rendered me speechless.

"Did you hear about the prom coming up?," she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied,"What about it?"

"It's gonna be my first dance," she replied,"I've never been to a school dance before." I was surprised. One year in the fifth grade, I went to the Valentine's Day dance SingleTown Elemetery had and I basically stayed at the punch bowl the whole time. I remeber I wanted to ask Sam to the dance, but I was too shy to ask. It wasen't my idea, Danny talked me into it. That was the worst day of my life! I didn't wanna go dateless again. I knew I had tro ask.

"Robin," I said,"Would you wanna go with me?" Robin's eyes turned Dark pink. She glowed. I had to push her into the supplies closet.

"Christopher, of course I would!," she smiled. Then she kissed me! Yeah.....I'm glad I didn't listen to Danny this time! 


	3. Never would have Thought Chapter 3

-Center Street Occasions, SingleTown-

"After you try that on, then take this one in the dressing room with you!," my mother said picking up tons of suits for me to try on. The pile was getting pretty heavy and I couldn't hold it much longer. I fell and dropped them.

"OH-NO!," the store clerk shouted,"THESE CAN'T GET DIRTY!!!" She grabbed all the tuxes off the floor and left me there.

"Ouch," I whispered to myself. My mother frowned at me.

"Christopher!," she yelled,"Get serious! Robin expects a clean and elegant lookign young man!" I thought to myself, What does Robin really expect from me? I wonder......Anyways, I picked up another load of clothing and headed to the dressing room.

-My House, SingleTown-

"My mother made me try on this rediculouse bright pink shirt!," Danny said to me over the phone."But I got this cool tie that lights up when you press a button!"

"Cool!," I said,"I wish I saw one of those!"

"Anyways, I've gotta go," Danny said,"My brother needs the phone. He's got prom coming up too."

"Okay," I replied,"Meet me at the ballroom at 7:45!"

"Sure," Danny said,"Later!" I hung up the phone and called Robin.

"HELLOOOOOO!," Cathy shouted. I heard glass breaking in the backround.

"Uh...can I talk to Robin?," I asked. Cathy laughed.

"Sure Chris!," Cathy said,"Let me get her, she's with Mark!"

"Mark?," I asked,"Still?"

"Yeah!!," Cathy replied. I was pretty fustrated.

"Forget it," I said,"I'm coming over."

"Okay," Cathy replied,"See you then!" I ran to the door and headed over to Cathy's place.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"There upstairs in Robin's room," Cathy directed me. I looked around and saw dirt and broken pieces of plant pots on the floor. I didn't bother to ask. I ran up the stairs and knocked at the door. Mark answered.

"What do you want?," he asked. Robin walked over to the door.

"Hi Chris!," she smiled again. I thought of something quickly.

"I came here to....uh...learn to draw," I said. Robin smiled brightly.

"You've come to the right place!," Robin smiled. She opened her door wide and I saw Roy, Ralph and Sam with canvases infront of them.  
"I'm in the middle of a class," she said.  
Sam waved at me.

"What are you doing here?," I asked,"You're a great artist!"

"I'm trying to find some inspiration for my end of the year project!," she replied. She looked at me and focused her hands as if she was taking a picture. I smiled and shook my head. Robin sat me down next to her.

"Okay class!," she said,"Let's start with a portrait. Everyone, please draw these pieces of fruit." I was amazed with what I saw. I never would have thought that Robin was teaching an at home art class. I have to learn to trust her more! 


	4. Prom Panic! Chapter 4

-Route 45, Leaving SingleTown-

I was in my father's Jeep on the way to prom. SingleTown wasen't really famouse for their ballrooms. It's a small town so we all had to head over to Center City. Center Street in SingleTown was named after the city, just a little history for you!

"Are you excited?," my father asked me. I couldn't answer. I felt like my tie was choking me. "Chris?," my father said,"Are you okay. You look sorta pale, like you just saw a ghost."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine,"I replied,"Just a little....worried."

"For what?," my father asked,"You'll be fine." My family is NEVER fine in situations involving my family history, my great grandfather, Cristian, had his first date to his junior prom and spilled grape juice on his date's white dress. My grandfather, Craig, spilled fruit punch on his girlfriend's yellow dress and finally my father, Connor, spilled a whole smoothie on my mother's prom dress! Now what does that leave for me?

"Dad," I said,"What if I spill something on Robin's dress?"

"Don't be silly!," my father assured me,"You won't spill a drop on anyone!" I sank low into my seat and hoped to all the mad scientist in the world that my father's theory was right!

-Center City Ballroom, Center City-

When my father pulled up near the ballroom, I saw everyone there. Danny was showing Wendy his glowing tie, Sam was laughing at Cathy and Cathy was running away from Jeremey. But where was Robin?

"Uh dad," I said,"This is the place, you can stop here." My father screeched the car to a stop. I got out and noticed that he was coming out too.

"I have to get some pictures of you and this, Robin!," he smiled. I sighed. Danny ran up to me.

"Hey dude!," he said. My dad pointed the camera at us. We quickly smiled for a picture then went back to our conversation.

"Hey," I said,"Where is Robin?"

"Dunno," Danny replied,"I haven't seen her." I ran over to Sam. She smiled at me.

"Hi Chris," she said,"You look soo nice." My father waved at us to take a picture. We smiled and started talking again.

"Have you seen Robin?," I asked. I was getting worried. What if she stood me up? I knew today was gonna stink!

"Yeah, she's over there by the front door," Sam replied. I smiled and looked over at my dad. He smiled back and we both ran to the front door. I saw Robin sitting on a bench beside the front entrance with her hands under her chin. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I saw shocked.

"Hey.....Robin," I said. Robin looked up at me and her mouth dropped.

"Christopher!," she smiled,"WoW!"

"I can say the same to you," I replied. She looked down at her clothes.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you to come," she smiled. Then she waved her hands in the air and she changed into a white dress that sparkled when she moved.  
I panicked. My father's mouth dropped open. HE SAW HER CHANGE!

"Christopher!," he shouted," Did you see that!?!"

"No," I replied,"What happened?" My father took off his glasses and cleaned them. I looked at Robin and shook my head.

"You look beautiful," I said,"But don't ever do that again!" Robin laughed and gave me a hug.

"Sorry," she whispered in my ear. She kissed my cheek and my father smiled.

"Let's take a picture!," he said to me and Robin. I held on to Robin's waist and she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

"AHHH!," I shouted,"YOUR KILLING ME!" We laughed and the camera flash went off. My father smiled one of those proud father smiles and watched us.

"Did you think I was going to wear that stuff to prom?," Robin asked me.

"Yeah," I replied,"I really did!" My father called me over to the car and took out a small case.

"Chris, this is very important!," he whispered to me,"Everyone in our family has handed down this pin from generation to generation." I looked at the pin and saw that it was a sparkling silver flower. It was pretty small but it was still nice.  
"Give it to Robin," my father said handing me the case.

"But....I...I can't,"I replied. Why did my junior prom feel like an engagment party? I didn't want to do it but it was a family tradition.

"Yes you can!," my father replied,"Do it when you think the time is right!" My father got into his car. "Call me when you've done it!" Then he drove off. Robin grabbed my hand. I quickly put the case in my pocket.

"Let's go Chris," Robin smiled,"Everyone is heading inside!" I walked with Robin into the ballroom. My night was just begining! 


	5. Like Father Like Son! Chapter 5

-Center City Ballroom, Center City-  
_8:35pm

First, the walked us into a dining room with long tables and fancy music. Everyone took a seat. Robin decided to sit next to me. I felt dizzy. I just hoped that I didn't spill anything. I looked around the room for Danny, but I saw him giving Mark bad looks. Wendy sat between them and they fought for Wendy's attention.  
Robin tapped me on the shoulder. Her eyes were yellow.

"Are you nervouse?," she asked me. I scratched the back of my head. She giggled.  
"Don't be," she smiled,"Because I can tell!" That made me feel a little better. I reached for the case but the I decided that this wasen't the best place to do it. I sat back in my chair and relaxed.

_9:12pm

After dinner, they walked us into the grand ballroom. Here's a little more of my family history, WE ARE HORRIABLE DANCERS! We can't dance for our lives. When my father was my age, he told me that they used to Waltz at parties. He also told me that when he heard that Waltz music, he ran for cover. Guess what I heard when I entered the ballroom? If you said Hip-Hop, then you should be ashamed of yourself! I HEARD WALTZ MUSIC!!! I started to panic again.

"Everyone, grabb a partner!," the DJ said into the microphone. What DJ plays Waltz music? Robin stood infront of me. I looked around the room and saw everyone asking people to dance. Danny walked behind me ans slapped me on the back, HARD AGAIN!

"Ask her you idiot!," Danny whispered.

"OH!," I replied,"Robin do you wanna-"

"SURE!," she interrupted. She quickly covered her mouth. I tried my best to remeber how to waltz. I thought in my head.

"1-2-3-Stop, 1-2-3-Stop!," I think that was the order. I just didn't want to step on Robin's feet. That would be bad. I was doing pretty well and I looked around the room for Danny.  
I saw Sam and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and turned my attention back to Robin. She looked up at me and didn't say a word. I thought she looked really cute! That's when I lost my place in my numbers and bumped into the punch table. I fell and the punch bowl flew into the air.

"OH-NO!!," I shouted. The bowl was heading straight for Robin. She screamed and a force field appeared infront of her. The bowl shattered. Everyone saw. The DJ stopped the music. Sam and Cathy walked over to Robin ans Danny ran to me.

"What are you doing!," Danny whispered to me.

"I was trying to dance," I replied.

"Well stop before you kill everyone!," Danny said. The DJ started the music up again and everyone grabbed a partner. Robin helped me up off the floor.

"Are you okay?," she asked. I didn't answer. I looked down to the ground. I was soo embarassed.  
"It's okay Christopher," Robin confided,"It was only an accident."

"I know," I replied,"But you probably think that this is the worst first dance ever." Robin gasped and pulled me into the garden that they had outside.

"What are you talking about?," Robin asked,"This is the best dance ever!" I looked up at her in surprise.

"Do you really mean that?," I asked.

"Of course I do," Robin replied,"I'm not the best dancer either!" We laughed. I guess Robin was right. At least she'll never forget what happened at her first dance. I smiled at her and reached for the case.

"Here," I said,"This is for you." I opened the case and gave her the pin. I covered her mouth.

"Thank you," she said. I looked at her for a while and she looked at me. Danny walked into the garden and put his arms around Robin and I.

"Whatcha guys up to?," Danny asked. I gave him a bad look. "Oops," he said. He walked away slowly. Robin giggled.

"So....," she started. She looked towards the ground. I was really confused in moments like this. I knew what I was supposed to do but the question was....how?  
Thats when I got a call on my V-Com. I looked at it and heard Cathy, Sam and Danny making kissing noises. I quickly ended the call. I looked at Robin and saw her on her V-Com.

"Who's that?," I asked.

"Sam, Cathy and Danny," Robin replied. She closed her V-Com and laughed. I decided that it was time for me to be brave. I'm tired of being scared, even though it was in my family's history. John got lucky, he was more like my mom. I was going to break my family's bad history once and for all!

"Robin," I said,"Why do you like me?"

"Because your nice and your smart," she replied,"And because you gave me a chance when I first got here."  
"Why do you like me?," she asked.

"Well...your nice and smart too," I replied,"And you always make me feel like I'm important." She smiled. I decided this was it! I leaned over and kissed Robin.  
Most people think that I'm pretty weird. Danny always asks me ,"How do you have a girlfriend and you can't even kiss her?" Well in your face Danny! Anyways,  
this is one small step for me and one giant step for my family!

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-  
_12:25am-(Midnight)

"So....," Robin said to me,"Today was fun!"

"Yeah," I replied,"I guess it was." I looked across the street and saw Danny marching happily with Wendy next to him and Mark trailing behind them. Robin laughed. I laughed too. Then I saw Sam and Cathy walking towards us.

"Aww!," Sam joked,"Look at them! Sooo cute!" Cathy laughed.

"Very funny!," Robin said,"Anyways Chris, thanks again."

"No problem,"I replied,"Thanks for showing up!" She laughed. I gave her a hug and kissed her quickly before Sam and Cathy saw. They saw anyways.

"HOW ADORABLE!," Cathy shouted. They laughed. Robin pushed them inside and waved goodbye to me. I walked home feeling accomplished. I did what my great grandfather, grandfather, and my father couldn't do. I made it through the night without totally screwing up! I guess I'm capable of more than I think.  
When I got home, my mom and dad were waiting for me in the living room.

"How was it?," my mother asked. I smiled. My father cheered.

"Did you do it?," he asked.

"Yup," I replied,"I did it!"

-The End- 


	6. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
